


Say Something

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: All the Small Things [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: Based on the song - Say Something by A Great Big World





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bit sad perhaps, and probably not the best writing since it's been quite a while XD

_Say something, I’m giving up on you_

_I’ll be the one if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would’ve followed you_

_Say something, I’m giving up on you_

The world seemed empty to him, silent, cold, and empty.

A warm breeze touched his cheek, and he closed his eyes, knowing that she was there, there with him always.

_And I… am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all._

He’d told her not to go, to stay hidden, to stay safe.

But she cared too much about his friends, and about him.

She was the warmth, the light, and the heart of his life.

It was too late.

_And I… will stumble and fall_

_I’m still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

He’d stumbled up the staircase to his flat, his legs shaking, his body aching.

His mind replaying the message, over and over again.

He knew what he was coming home to, knew it in his heart.

The heart he had kept hidden for so long, the heart she had found by breaking down his walls, just by being her.

_Say something, I’m giving up on you_

_I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you_

_Anywhere I would’ve followed you_

_Say something, I’m giving up on you_

She was right there, on the floor, laid out for show.

His biggest enemy had found his heart, and now, she was no more.

He’d been too late to save her.

_And I… will swallow my pride_

_You’re the one that I love_

_And I’m saying goodbye_

“I love you” it was but a whisper, but he had to tell her, needed her to know, even if she never would.

They found him cradling her in his embrace, tears falling silently down his cheeks.

_Say something, I’m giving up on you_

_And I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you_

_And anywhere I would have followed you_

_Say something, I’m giving up on you_

The breeze surrounded him by her grave, dancing around him, and he could almost hear her laughter, almost see her sparkling brown eyes, and her rosy lips stretched into a smile.

He knew that it was only the memory of her voice, the memory of it that he kept in his mind palace, just like the smile, and her eyes. They were all just memories.

_Say something, I’m giving up on you_

_Say something…_

“Goodbye Molly Hooper.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think anyways XD


End file.
